Altariel's Promise
by Lanala
Summary: A short story originally written for a college english class. Set somewhere between The Two Towers and Return of the King. Movieverse.


"A darkness descends on Middle Earth. Not man, nor elf, nor dwarf is safe. But, all is not lost. For in the end, there will be triumph..."  
  
Altariel stood in front of a great basin into which water had been poured, though only enough to just barely cover the bottom. Her eyes were closed, and her long, silvery-blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Her hands were held over the basin, partially covered by the sleeves of her shimmering violet dress, which matched her now-hidden eyes almost exactly. She was deep in concentration, standing in the middle of a circle of similarly clothed young looking, golden haired maidens. They stood in wonder, waiting for the more practiced girl to finish her prophecy.  
  
All was silent, except for Altariel's singsong voice, and the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Altariel!" cried a voice from outside the circle. The girl jumped at the sound of her name, her concentration broken. She blinked a few times to clear the dark images from her eyes. "Altariel, please come with me," said the same voice that had called her. She turned her shining purple eyes towards where the voice was coming from, to see another girl slipping into the circle.  
  
"Yes, Elwing?" Altariel answered her. Elwing was a minor handmaiden to the Lady Arwen Evenstar. She was younger than Altariel, but not by much. Her eyes were a pale green, and her hair was that familiar light gold of most of the women of Rivendell.  
  
"Altariel, I am sorry. The Lady Arwen seems distressed, please come with me to her chambers," Elwing asked, looking around with some uneasiness, realizing she had interrupted something. She murmured another apology and looked to Altariel, who nodded to the handmaiden, quickly excusing herself. She too was a handmaiden of the lady of Rivendell, and was often called to her.  
  
Altariel reached the door of Arwen's chambers and knocked lightly before letting herself in. The Evenstar was laying on her back, sprawled out on her bed. There were tearstains on her beautiful cheeks.  
  
"Is something wrong, my lady?" Altariel asked, wondering why she had been called. She had started as a simple handmaiden long ago, but was now a longtime friend of Arwen, and she was often called when someone was needed to comfort her.  
  
Arwen shook her head gently from side to side, her silky chocolate brown hair moving gently under her head. The vast majority of the Rivendell elves had very light coloring, and even to those who knew Arwen well, her dark hair and dark blue eyes were a point of interest. She was beautiful by any standards, but her uniqueness made it that much more prominent. "It was just a dream," Arwen whispered into the air.  
  
Altariel sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair gently. There were not many who Arwen chose to share this with, but she often had dreams of the future. Altariel wondered what she could have seen, especially after her own vision at the basin, only minutes before.  
  
"What happened? Why do you weep, my lady?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"I had a dream, another dream about him." "Aragorn?" Altariel asked, saying his name softly, as if saying it too loud would somehow ruin it.  
  
"Yes," Arwen breathed. "I fear for him, for the others. They are not safe."  
  
"I'm sure they're safe. Now, let me dry your tears. Weep no more, my lady," the silver haired girl said, picking up the hem of her dress and gently touching it to Arwen's cheek.  
  
Arwen sighed and spoke. "I weep not for sorrow, but for joy. At the end of the dream, though he had to overcome many trials before, Aragorn triumphed, and the light returned to Middle Earth. My only sorrow is that he is not here now, in Rivendell."  
  
Altariel smiled and nodded. "He will return to you."  
  
"But he may not," Arwen said, her eyes again filling with tears. "I believe in him, and I believe he will indeed triumph. But." her voice trailed off.  
  
Realizing what Arwen meant, Altariel said softly, "You do not yet know if you will leave." With battle raging all around them, Middle Earth was no longer safe for the elves. Many had already left, sailing towards the Undying Lands to enjoy in peace the immortal life their race had been gifted with. Arwen's father Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell, wanted Arwen to sail east with the others. Arwen's plight was that she was torn between obeying her father's wishes and sailing east, or staying in Rivendell to await the return of her love, Aragorn, heir to the throne of the city of men. If she chose to stay, she would be forsaking the immortal life of her people for a mortal life as the wife of Aragorn.  
  
Arwen sat up and looked at the girl, her handmaiden and confidante.  
  
"Altariel.what have you chosen?"  
  
Altariel did not answer for a moment, then speaking softly, said, "My lady, I have not yet chosen." Arwen opened her mouth to ask why, but before she could speak, Altariel continued. "I have not yet chosen, because I wait for your decision. I will do as you do, so long as you will have me with you. If it is your choice to stay, I shall stay as well."  
  
Arwen smiled softly and leaned forward, grasping the other girl in her arms. As she did so, she whispered, "Only you would do that for me. Thank you, Altariel."  
  
The lady of Rivendell sat up and shook her head, saying, "So there is still hope, isn't there?"  
  
Altariel's thoughts flashed back to what she had foreseen earlier. She smiled a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Yes lady, there is always hope."  
  
Arwen smiled back, and taking a deep breath, said, "Please find me a gown worthy of a visit to my father."  
  
Arwen was sometimes seen as nothing more than a princess, but Altariel knew better. The Lady of Rivendell was also a warrior, and Altariel had a feeling that negotiations would soon be taking place.  
  
After Arwen prepared herself for a meeting with her father, she made her way to his chambers. She had asked that Altariel accompany her, and the handmaiden had of course, agreed to.  
  
Arwen knocked gently on the door to her father's meeting room, saying softly, "Father, may I come in?" A moment passed before the door opened and a grim looking elven male walked out. He nodded respectfully to the two maidens and then walked past them. A voice from inside summoned them inside.  
  
"Lady, shall I wait outside for you?" Altariel asked.  
  
Arwen thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, perhaps it would be best if you waited here for me. Thank you." With this, Arwen slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Altariel positioned herself next to the door and waited.  
  
Arwen sat down, facing her father. He was dressed in a shining, deep blue silk robe, his hair pulled partially back behind his ears.  
  
"What brings you here, daughter?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I come to speak to you about my journey."  
  
Elrond's eyebrows raised and he spoke, "Then you have decided to leave?"  
  
"No father," Arwen answered. "I wish to stay."  
  
"Arwen," Elrond spoke her name gently, "Why do you stay? Do you await the return of the King of Men? You know the state that Middle Earth is in. Even if this battle is won, who can say what will happen? You stay to die. If you go, you will never grow old. You will never suffer."  
  
Elrond began to speak again, but Arwen cut him off.  
  
"Father.you speak of the state of Middle Earth. Who was that man who was here when I arrived?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "A captain sent from the elves of Mirkwood. It seems that just beyond their forest, a large band of orcs is gathering. They have requested help. I said that I would send a group of scouts and warriors to assist."  
  
Arwen's eyes lit up, and she said, "Let me go. You know I can hold my own in battle." "Arwen, no. Mirkwood is not somewhere you should be right now."  
  
"I want to be a part of this. Let me go to Mirkwood as a scout," Arwen argued. "No," Elrond answered firmly. "You will remain in Rivendell."  
  
Arwen took a deep breath and released it slowly, saying, "You have chosen for me on this score. Maybe you are right. I will remain in Rivendell. I will wait not only for a solution to the threat on our brethren at Mirkwood, but also for the return of Aragorn."  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say anything, Arwen spoke. "I love you, father. But I feel that this is what is right for me."  
  
In the meanwhile, Altariel had been patiently waiting outside the doors, hoping for all to go well for Arwen. Finally, the door opened and Arwen slipped out.  
  
"My lady?" Altariel said.  
  
"Walk with me, my friend."  
  
The two maidens walked through the ornately decorated halls, and outside, Arwen explaining what had happened along the way. They finally stopped on a beautiful white golden bridge. Arwen stared down into the water, speaking softly.  
  
"This is where I promised Aragorn my heart before he left with the Fellowship. My father wishes me to sail east, and Aragorn cares only for my well being." Arwen's words trailed off. She took a breath and began to speak again. "Perhaps I should sail east. But in my heart, I know that in the end, good will triumph. I know that Aragorn will return. I feel it in my heart, that I should remain here."  
  
Altariel nodded, and Arwen turned to her. "Will you truly wait here with me?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes, my lady," Altariel answered. "I am your handmaiden and your friend, and I will stay with you until the end."  
  
Arwen smiled and took Altariel's hand. "Thank you, Altariel," she said. "Thank you." 


End file.
